end of the line
by Music of the wind
Summary: What if Rosalina had manged to cheer him up before he had to go into the woods. Would things had ended differently


_**End of the line**_

_Will be friends when we grow old or is this the end of the line? I hurt with you. I love with you. The world just seems to get in our way. Please don't leave me. Don't let your heart let go. We'll find a way._

Nat looked at the Magazine cover with Rosalina kissing Michel. Tears stung his eyes but he refused to cry in front of the band. Alex said "are you ok Nat?"

Cooper put his arm around Nat and said "it's a fake Nat. I'm sure Rosalina didn't do it."

Nat forced a smile and said "yeah she'd never kiss someone in a pink bathing suite."

Alex started to say something when Rosalina showed up. Rosalina ran to Nat and hugged him. Rosalina said "Nat what's wrong? I can come back if you guys are busy."

Nat said "Rosalina look at this. Did you kiss him?"

All of the color drained from Rosalina's face and she couldn't look at Nat. She said "he's French and kissing is nothing in France."

Nat said "Alex please show Rosalina out."

Rosalina said "Nat I'll call you tomorrow."

Nat watched her walk away and said "she's not coming back guys. I think she dumped me for Michel."

Cooper came into the room and said "Nat Rosalina didn't dump you. Don't give up on her she just feels like you're mad at her. I think she hurts just as much as you do."

The next morning Rosalina called during looping. Nat answered his cell phone and said "are you going to tell me the truth or is it over?"

Rosalina said "Nat that kiss meant nothing. How many times do I have to say it?"

Nat snapped "what if I kissed another girl? How would you feel then Rosalina? I have to go rehearse it's over Rosalina!"

Cooper went into the room and said "are you ok Nat?"

Nat said "I broke up with her. I don't even think she wants to be my friend. I want to make things work but I'm not so sure they can anymore. Her trip got in the way of our friendship."

Cooper said "Nat things aren't over yet. Call her later and try to make things right. The band has your back Nat I promise."

Nat sighed and said "I hope you're right Coop. I can't let her go I'll do anything to make things right."

_You lead I'll follow the journey has only begun. Is this the end of the line?_

Nat called Rosalina and said "Rosalina we need to talk. I might have been a little hard on you."

Rosalina said "wait Nat I'm sorry for lying to you. We've come so far and I didn't want to hurt you."

Nat sighed and said "Rosie I'm not mad. I knew this trip would change some things. I overreacted because I was afraid you wouldn't love me anymore."

Rosalina giggled and said "I could never stop loving you. Nat you mean everything to me. This isn't going to happen again."

Nat said "what does this mean for us? Is this then end of the line or just the beginning of a new one?"

Rosalina said "it's a new beginning. I don't think I could ever survive with out your love. I hope you can forgive me."

Nat said "Rosalina I love you. Nothing you ever do is ever going to change that. Do you want to practice with the band before you leave?"

Rosalina said "yes Nat I'll be right over."

Nat hung up and said "guys Rosalina and I are back together. She's coming over to rehearse with us before she leaves."

Cooper said "see I told you it wasn't over between you two. You guys love each other to give up. What song should we play?"

Nat said "Cooper we should play Rosalina."

Qaasim said "are you sure you're going to be ok when she leaves again?"

Nat said "yeah I'm fine. I know she'll still love me when she gets home."

Alex hugged Nat and said "do you really think everything will go back to the way it was?"

Nat put his arm around Alex and ruffled his hair. Then he said "Alex Rosalina and I will be fine. The band is together and Rosalina is going to practice with us before she leaves."

Cooper said "Nat answer the door."

Nat ran to the door and answered it. Rosalina ran into Nat's arms and said "thanks for not kicking me out of the band. I love you so much Nat."

Nat smiled and said "Rosie I will never kick you out. You've been with us since I was nine years old."

Rosalina laughed and said "Nat I can't believe we've been together that long."

Nat hugged Rosalina and said "I can't believe we almost let the press ruin our relationship."

Rosalina said "are we still friends Nat?"

Nat said "Rosie you are more than just my friend. You are angel that fell from heaven and landed in my arms."

Rosalina sighed and said "so am I still your girlfriend?"

Nat smiled and gently said "what do you think? You mean everything to me."

Rosalina said "I love you Nat and this fight did something good for us. It proved that true love can solve anything."


End file.
